


Настоящий

by Izzy_Grinch



Series: Инквизиторы [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Duty, Honor, Lies, M/M, Military Training, Psychology, Self-Acceptance, coping with who you really are, helping each other to get thru
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: Инквизитору важно только то, что происходит здесь и сейчас. Прошлое не имеет значения. Будущего может не быть вовсе. А здесь и сейчас - Блэкволл с ним.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Real You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215441) by [Izzy_Grinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch)



_Heroes show who they are,_  
Who are you now.  
Smash Into Pieces − Heroes (As We Are)

На пятый день в Скайхолде Инквизитор приходит к нему с просьбой:  
  
− Не одолжишь точильный камень? − спрашивает он и озирается по сторонам, избегая смотреть на пустые стойла. Левая щека у него расцвечена синяком от копыта. Лошади бились под завалами полыхнувшей кузни, а Инквизитор, сдирая ладони, пытался отвалить тлеющие балки. Блэкволл оттащил его за шкирку и не уверен до сих пор, правильно ли поступил: Убежище пережили только толстошкурые бронто.  
  
− Круг в подвалах хорош, Харрит не нарадуется, но я привык работать руками, − Инквизитор по-мальчишески угловато поводит плечом.  
  
Оселок любовно оглаживает лезвие, почти изысканно, почти певуче. Потом еще раз и еще; Блэкволл наблюдает издали. Пальцы у эльфа маленькие, но прыткие и крепкие, им бы порхать, наверное, бабочками, а не дубеть от ожогов, вылавливать по утрам льдинки из бочки во дворе, скользить бесстрашно по острой кромке, проверяя.  
  
Покончив с кинжалами, один он прячет в ножны, а затем, вдруг взметнувшись рукой, наматывает свои волосы на кулак и вторым, простым, без всполохов мудреных чар, легко отрезает густой жгут.  
  
− Что вы делаете?!  
  
Инквизитор подходит к костру.  
  
− Это прошлое. Вчера, когда все стояли передо мной там, внизу, я понял, что назад дороги нет. Даже если всё… когда всё разрешится, − он поднимает к лицу запечатанную пока метку, − я не смогу вернуться.  
  
Хватка слабеет, и, не успевая расплестись, волосы обращаются в пепел. Закинув перевязь на плечо, Инквизитор протягивает ему шершавый брусок.  
  
− Спасибо.  
  
На лице у него улыбка. На точильном камне − едва заметные, как валласлин Инквизитора, красноватые отпечатки.  
  
Вместе они осматривают порушенные временем стены. Ветер здесь лют. Веками он терзал кирпичную кладку, проверяя Скайхолд на прочность, а теперь терзает Инквизитора, но тот лишь с любопытством заглядывает в пропасть и щурится скорее от солнца, и короткие пряди, растревоженные, прыгают за его ушами. Он походит немного на Сэру, но изъясняется на языке, Блэкволлу куда более понятном.  
  
− Мне бы хотелось быть Серым Стражем, − говорит Инквизитор.  
  
− Участь не самая завидная.  
  
Он останавливается проследить за летящим к главной башне вороном. Вестник смерти. Вестник Андрасте. Кто скажет, где пролегает между ними грань?  
  
− Да, но вы ее выбираете. Сознательно и добровольно. В основном. Знаете, что впереди Мор, чувствуете тварей, спасаете людей, − он порывисто крошит наледь каблуком сапога. − А я? Чувствую только, как зудит ладонь. Дыра в небе? Даже Солас знает о ней больше.  
  
В горле у Блэкволла сухо, словно от песка Свистящих Пустошей, в котором, погребенные, покоятся кости, воспоминания и чьи-то правды. Чьи-то, не его. Он коротко трогает Инквизитора за плечо.  
  
− А вы знаете, что ее надо залатать, как Стражи знают, что долг у них только один − положить конец Мору. Как? Хорошо уже, что вы задаетесь этим вопросом.  
  
Эльфийская спина ссутулена − сейчас, пока никто не видит, что великого Вестника могут снедать сомнения. Блэкволла сомнения сжирают заживо, и, когда Инквизитор оборачивается, он надеется только, что глаза его темны достаточно, чтобы скрыть обман. В глазах у Инквизитора − звезды, отлитые из серебра.  
  
− Ты можешь научить меня держать щит?  
  
− Я могу научить вас им владеть, − говорит Блэкволл, благодарный за шанс отвечать честно.  
  
По ночам, когда на крепость нисходит безмолвие окрестных гор, они тренируются. Инквизитору плохо спится. Серым Стражам, говорят, и подавно: в их сновидениях − орды порождений, багровые реки, нескончаемые мольбы о помощи. Блэкволл спит глубоко, до зари и редко видит что-то тревожнее туманных образов, но, когда Инквизитор будит его, всей ладонью накрыв щеку, сердце у Блэкволла обрывается.  
  
Над Инквизитором посмеиваются. Шепчутся: «Он завел себе уродливую наголопу, и это еще не самые нелепые его любимчики». Павус ненароком роняет: «А магии поучиться не собираешься?» Варрик уточняет, расчищая снег для нового лагеря:  
  
− Так зачем тебе щит, приятель?  
  
От холода потрескивают старые деревья, и, словно нежеланная мысль, тонко, вездесуще звенит вокруг красный лириум. Инквизитор, прислушиваясь, чутко поводит головой.  
  
− Я хочу быть не просто символом, а уметь защищать. По-настоящему.  
  
Они все перестают задавать вопросы, когда однажды Инквизитор заслоняет упавшую Сэру и, проскользив по талой грязи, отражает удар огромного меча. Он бросает лучнице кинжал взамен лопнувшей тетивы и рассыпанных стрел, целиком укрывается за грифоньим щитом и швыряет последний антиванский огонь. Вероятно, лишь это позволило им вернуться на перевал живыми.  
  
− Мы отбили Эмприз!  
  
Инквизитор врывается в конюшни пешим: наголопа вывозит раненных. На нем мех со вмерзшими осколками рубиновых кристаллов и солнце, впитанное кожей. Он всё еще едва достает Блэкволлу до подбородка, но, достав, прижимается своим теплым ртом к его сомкнутым, обветренным губам. Блэкволл закрывает глаза. Он ждет, когда Инквизитор отстранится, и сдавленно произносит:  
  
− Никогда больше так не делайте.  
  
За месяц он почти не изменился. Блэкволл боялся, что его ожесточит увиденное в Сарнии; что храмовники сломят его дух, его надежду, его решимость; что разрывов слишком много, а якорь забирает силы слишком быстро. Блэкволл боялся, потому что если не они, то разрушит Инквизитора он сам, Том Ренье, бесчестный лжец и трус.  
  
Но Инквизитор целует его снова, сквозь решетку, сквозь проглоченную обиду, сквозь недели в ожидании и страхе, возвращаясь к тому дню на стене, когда маленький эльф, напуганный, как все они, неуверенный, ошеломленный грядущим и уже наступившим, сказал Серому Стражу: «Важно не то, кем ты пытаешься казаться, а то, что ты делаешь, чтобы им стать».

**Author's Note:**

> Эпиграф:
> 
> "Герои раскрывают, кто они  
> И кто ты теперь".


End file.
